Blood for brothers
by GlamLove
Summary: Ukyo and Heroine have broken up, but Ukyo have met Toma. Since then, Ukyo have been totally lost in Toma... Something might be happening... you could read and follow their long love story. ((Will be updated a lot)


Writers NOTE!

As i know Ukyo and Toma aint cannon –Sob sob-  
>I ship them totally, so i decided to make a fanfic about it, also because i know others ship them and NOBODY has ever made a fanfic about them.. So.. HERE YOU GO!<p>

I dont know how i started to ship Ukyo and Toma so much.

ENJOY!

I DO NO OWN AMNESIA!... Or Toma… Or Ukyo..  
>(I WISH I DID!)<br>(I would clearly lock them in a cage, right Toma? xD)

* * *

><p><strong>(Ukyo)<strong>

_Why does the night always come so fast. Too fast, where does the day go?. _Ukyo thought to himself. The night had already come very fast, and Ukyo had been with Heroine and Toma all day, almost all day. Heroine had to go to work, so he spend the rest of the day with Toma. Ukyo had spend a lot of time with Toma lately, without even knowing why, His own feelings had changed so fast, just like that.

Since He broke up with Heroine, and got to know Toma, things seem to have changed a lot. It was because of Heroine he met Toma. Heroine must be thinking it's hard for Ukyo to forget her, but its not. _**Not really**_**. **

As said before, since they broke up, Ukyo started seeing Toma everyday. In school, because they go to the same school. All this time Ukyo had only been thinking about Heroine, that he didnt even see such a beautiful boy in his class.

_Wait what?! Beautiful boy? Im not gay, i swear… _but, there is just something about Toma that he couldn't shake off. His lips, His laugh, his body, his eyes, his hair, his everything. He is everything.

The worst is when they are in school, they are forced to act like they dont like each other, and it could kill him and leave me bleeding on the floor, to be honest. Toma has his own crew, and Ukyo have his crew, both their crew aint very fond of each other. They fight, and go crazy if both Ukyo and Toma are gone at the same time.

But then … After school, when Ukyo and Toma has the chance to see each other, They go like best friends. They could go for walks in the park or the city, eat lunch together, or even go out drinking at a random bar.

_**I love being near Toma… I love….**_

"Yo Ukyo!" A soft nice, friendly, fond voice yelled, and made Ukyo turn, only to see that beautiful face he so sudden had fallen in love with. Ukyo couldn't help but to smile. Toma was just … beautiful.

… _**Toma.**_

**(Toma)**

_Man that boy was hard to catch up on, or maybe im just out of training…  
><em>"Dude, you walk FAST!" Toma laughed as he finally did catch up on the other boy. What the hell was this. Ukyo's green hair was pretty today … was it always like that? _… its nice today._ Toma Thought to himself.

"Im sorry Toma" Ukyo said. Why was he sorry? It was Toma who was out of training. Clearly.  
>"For what? Its my own fault, i didnt even see you leave, i would have walked with you if i did" Toma smiled at Ukyo … <em>I like when Ukyo smile. Its somehow cute…<em>

_Stop Toma.. Stop.._ This isnt like Toma. Not at all. But just the moment when he was walking with Ukyo home, just… something just happened. Like a new feelings.

_Are you kiddding me, mind? Im not in love with Ukyo. I.. Like him.. As a friend. He is friendly. And cute. In a friendway… and… God, who am i trying to fool…_

A new feeling? Not really. He have had these feelings before, but it had been for a girl. It had also been for Heroine. But he felt happy around Ukyo. It was from this day on, a secret. A secret that he was in love…

_With Ukyo._

**(Ukyo)  
><strong>"Oh! Here we are.. See ya tomorrow Ukyo!" Toma smiled as he ran over to the door his apartment, pushing the door open and dissapering into the house. Alone was Ukyo. In the dark. Only with the streetlight as light in the dark. Normally Toma would light Ukyo's world up.  
>"Goodnight Toma" Ukyo whispered before walking along the road once again.<p>

It was these small moments of talk, of hearing that cheerful voice, that Ukyo loved. He enjoyed it a lot. Ukyo didnt even know, nor realize what time it was when he finally got home. He had been walking in his own little world, thinking about things, such as Toma. And the feelings. What they were talking about today. What they would talk about tomorrow. Along with thinking of new ways to impress Toma.

For some reason Ukyo wanted to impress Toma, to show himself off in a good way. Clearly there were times where even Ukyo did something wrong. And when these times happened, Ukyo would try to avoide Toma as much as he could.

Ukyo felt ashamed when he did something wrong, when he always tried to show off to Toma. Sometimes even going too far to say, he tried to show himself off in the way so Toma would see a perfect boyfriend in front of him.

_Toma will never see me as a boyfriend … _Toma had once told Ukyo about this girl he was dating. Ukyo didn't have feelings for Toma at that time, because he had Heroine at that time. And Ukyo wasnt sure if Toma was still dating that girl, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Ukyo pushed the door to his apartment open and walked in, closing it behind him, with his foot and laid his bag by the door. He was walking slow and looking around the house. Ukyo lived alone, and he kind of always had been alone, but living alone was not something he had a problem with, because when he was with Heroine, he would spend time at her place, or just with her. So he was never alone. But they weren't together anymore.

Now all he really wanted, was to spend time with Toma. Just Toma.


End file.
